The present invention relates generally to the field of operating of a vehicle and, in particular, controlling certain vehicle specifications based on a user's biometric fingerprint identification.
Biometric identifiers are the distinctive, measurable characteristics used to label and describe individuals. Fingerprints are one of many forms of biometrics used to identify individuals and verify their identity. Fingerprint identification refers an automated method of verifying a match between two human fingerprints. Fingerprint identification is used for numerous applications, for example, accessing control on computerized systems or on portable media, for time and attendance management, and for physical access control, such as fingerprint locks on doors and safes.
Similarly to biometrics, virtually all vehicles have a unique key used to activate or enable the ignition system, as well as unlock other aspects of the vehicle. A smart key allows a driver to keep the key fob pocketed when starting the vehicle. Vehicles with a smart key system can activate the ignition without inserting a key in the ignition, provided the driver has the key inside the vehicle. On newer-generation vehicles, cars are provided with an engine start button for starting the car by simply pushing a button. Further, some vehicles automatically adjust various settings based on the smart key used to start the engine. For example, common automatic adjustments are a specific seat position, steering wheel position, exterior mirror position, climate control temperature settings, and stereo presets.